


Tell Me Everything

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville visits Harry during summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Marksykins

Harry had not been home at Privet Drive for more than a week when Uncle Vernon banged on his bedroom door.

"You've got a visitor, boy."

Harry was in the middle of cleaning Hedwig's cage. It took longer than usual because he was still reading through the Muggle news for any signs that would point to Voldemort. Harry set the papers aside and opened the door. Uncle Vernon was already downstairs as he wasn’t outside the door. Harry was halfway down the stairs when he saw the visitor standing in the doorway.

"Neville?"

Neville's nervous look perked up as he spotted Harry, waving almost as wildly as Colin Creevey. Harry walked over to him, a weak grin as he spotted Dudley in the parlor. Dudley was wise enough not to say anything, but he snickered behind one hand before walking away. Harry's ears grew hot and he turned his embarrassment on Neville with a short tone.

"What are you doing here?"

Neville looked embarrassed, toeing the carpet with his scuffed shoe.

"I've been asking my Gran to let me stop by for years," Neville said, his own ears pink. "She finally brought me over. She's gone shopping in one of those fancy Muggle shops. Want to go for a walk?"

Harry noticed Dudley's radar ears from the kitchen. He knew Moody had given the Dursleys a warning to leave Harry alone, but Harry knew Dudley wouldn't stop from allowing his gang to tail Harry all summer. Harry could already hear the future taunts.

"Can’t," Harry said. "I'm not allowed..."

"You're coming for a walk."

Harry blinked. Neville's tone brooked no argument and he had that determined look. It was the same look he'd squared upon Harry, Ron and Hermione when they snuck out of the common room their first year. Neville, who was prepared to fight them all. Neville, who took on Crabbe and Goyle on his own. Even though he was even shorter than Harry, Neville's gaze was sharp and accusing. When Harry hesitated in his stupor, Neville spoke again.

"Now."

Harry only thought to nod and shouted over his shoulder that he was going out for a walk. Not that the Dursleys would have cared.

When Harry shut the door behind him, Harry looked at Neville.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I want to know what Dumbledore talked to you about," Neville said as they started down the street.

Neville's look was no longer as fierce as it had been, indeed his round face turned up into a half smile. "I need to know because… because I don't know why he didn’t talk to me."

"He didn't?"

Neville stopped under one of the trees that lined the lane.

"I had to look at the one who drove my parents mad," Neville said. His hands trembled. "She attacked me and I had to hear her talk about my Mum and Dad and..."

Neville took a deep breath. He seemed to be fighting back tears.

"No one saw me off at the train," Neville whispered. "I know you lost someone and all but no one ever tells me anything."

Harry felt an uncomfortable knot in his gut at the remembrance of Moody, Remus, Hermione and a whole host of others who had wished him well at the end of the term. He could see Neville standing on the landing, clutching his toad and waiting for his Gran. Harry had felt his own desperation consuming him all school term, but he had never thought about Neville.

Harry knew what it felt like to come face to face who had destroyed all that could have been. A childhood, a past, a future.

"Come on," Harry said. "There’s a park nearby. I'll tell you what Dumbledore told me. I'll tell you everything."


End file.
